Paraline
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Coraline and her family move into Blithe Hollows, one year after the Agatha problem, and meets a certain brown haired boy with spiky hair. The two start to fall for each other, but once the Other Mother kidnaps Norman, it'll be up to Coraline to save him. A "ParaNorman" and "Coraline" cross-over; My very first cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Normaline-Lovers" from "Devaint Art", please look at the thing I wrote 4 u guys on the bottom of my "Author Note"! XD**_

* * *

**Paraline**

**Chapter 1: Coraline, Meet Norman**

The sun was shining through the clouds that covered Blithe Hollow, and a car was driving slowly in the neighborhood; that car would be the one that had the Jones family inside: Mel, Charlie, and their daughter, and only child, Coraline Jones. They've just moved out of the Pink Palace, and Coraline didn't like moving away again, especially away from Wybie, who turned out to be her one and _only _newly found friend there. Mel looks through her catalog that was in her binder, checking to make sure everything was- in her intress and point of view- "perfect" and "Acceptable" to turn in to her and Charlie's new boss. Charlie focuses on the road, also getting a quick peek at the old town; everything seemed to be very beautiful here- well...Coraline didn't _really _care that much...she just wanted to _stop _moving _away _from other cities, town, states, whatever, and just _stay there_! The blue-haired girl just sighs with a mixture of boredom, sadness, and a feeling that couldn't be notified; Mel however, could tell what that emotion was from her daughter, "Oh, cheer up, Coraline! I swear, things will get better," Coraline glares a little, "How's moving _everywhere _in every one year gonna get better? I literally have friends in almost _12 _states, Mom, _12_! And rarely do I ever receive calls, letters, _or texts _from them. Let's not forget about e-mails either, Mom." Mel sighs a little, "Had to at least give it a try." She says quietly to herself.

As they continue to drive towards their new home, Coraline starts to become bord out of her mind! So bord, that she's started to sing some random Russian songs that Mister B, from her last home, had tought her. This starts to drive her father crazy, but Mel seemed to be a little both impressed, _and _shocked to hear their daughter singing in Russian, "Coraline, _PLEASE_-!" Charlie says, but gets interrupted by his wife, "CHARLIE, LOOK OUT!" Mel comands. A young boy, about Coraline's same hieght and age, almost got hit by the villicel, but Charlie quickly slams onto the breaks. The family groans in shock and all hit their heads on the head rest on their car seats; Coraline, how ever, looks out the window to catch a glimpse of the boy: Spiky brown hair, blue eyes, about her same age and hight, wore a red jacket and blue jeans with black shoes. The boy looked scared for his life, but then quickly, even though it looked slowly because of his almost near-death-experience, he steps off of the road. Charlie was able to start the car again, and drives off.

"Charlie! You almost hit that child; watch where you're going!" Mel snaps, which makes Charlie roll his eyes, which made Mel slap his head with her binder. Coraline laughed quietly to herself at the sigh of her parents: Some times...her parent's anger makes her so happy. But the one thing that was on her mind right now, after the hilarious scene that her mother delivered towards her father, was that boy...she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him for her father's- what Mel claims to be- his "Drunkin' Driving", even though Charlie doesn't drink, he can be a bit of a lousy driver some times- which is why his licences got removed..._three _times apparently!

* * *

Once the Jones Family had finally reached their new home, they all got out of the car, and start to wait for their moving van to park right up at their drive-way; but while they were waiting, they gotten the stuff that was in the car with them, inside of the house. Coraline starts to carry a box that belongs to her, and takes it up into her new room, where her bed and dressers were waiting for her, thanks to her father for getting the moving guys to bring all the heavy furniture to the house first. She sets her box on the floor, in her newly painted blue room, which was the same blue tint as her hair; everything was just "perfect" to Coraline: Moving away from another area, _again_! Having to make new friends and leave them, _again_! And having to explore and get use to her new enviroment..._AGAIN_!

The blue-haired girl sighs as she takes some stuffed animals and some books out of her box, placing them onto her dresser and chest, for her toys. And the books on her book shelf, which was right nest to her bed by the window. Coraline grabs her satchel that was in her box as well, and starts heading downstairs, to explore her new neighborhood. Mel and Charlie pays the moving guys and everything, and Coraline starts leaving the yard, until her mother had called her, "Coraline...where are you going now?" At first, she didn't know if it was a good idea to answer her, but sighs and turns around to face her, "I'm going to explore our new town, Mom. Is that okay with you right now?" Mel sighs and shakes her head with a tiny smile on her lips, "You and exploring...alright, Coraline, you can explore. Just be sure you have your new cell phone with you, just in case, okay?" Coraline nods, then she starts off.

But while she was exiting her house, the house next to hers opens the door, reviling a tall teen girl, about 16 or 17 years old. She wore all pink, had blond hair in a pony tail, and was chewing on some pink bubble gum; and once she saw the Jones Family, and Coraline walking past their house, she turns around and screams inside, saying, "Mom, Dad, Norman! The new neighbors are here!"

Norman walks out of the house ans stands next to her sister, who was the same kid who almost got hit by the Jones's car. He looks at the new neighbors, and almost shutters; and then he looks and sees Coraline, walking down the street. Norman looks up at his sister, pointing at Coraline while doing so, "Courtney...is that...-" She nods, texting one of her friends while doing so, "Yep! That's their daughter," Norman grins and starts to walk out of the yard, wanting to catch-up with the girl.

But while he was attempting to do so, his friend, Neil, shows up, giving him the same "hello", "Hi there, Norman! What's happening?" Norman quickly tells the chubby boy to "SHHHH!", then pulls him behind a fence, where they continue to watch the blue-haired girl to head into town.

Neil looks confused for a moment, "What is it, Norman?" The spiky brown-haired boy looks at his friend, "You see her," He asked, pointing towards Coraline. Neil looks towards the same direction where Norman was pointing; he then looks back at Norman, but doesn't say a word, as he sees a look on his face...**_love_**? Neil grins at Norman and pats his shoulder, "Well, well...look who's in love,"

"What? Me? NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Norman protessess, as he shrugs Neil's hand off of his shoulder.

But the truth was...he _did _have feelings for this blue-haired girl. She just looked so...amazing, smart, kind, and...pretty, beautiful, and- _"URG!" _Norman thinks to himself as he quickly shakes hs head out of those thoughts.

This makes Neil smile and laugh to himself a little, "So..._why_ are you looking at her, Norman?" Norman looks at him, then back at the girl, who disappears into town, "We...are going to introduce ourselves," The spiked-haired boy claims, then starts taking off towards town, with Neil following from behind him.

* * *

After the moving guys had left the Jones Family's new home, Mel gets her laptop hooked-up in the living room for it to charge, while she makes some hot chocolate. Her husband, Charlie, comes into the room, right out from his study, and grabs a mug to make himself some. Mel looks over at him with just her eyes, "You know...if we ever see that boy again, you're gonna have to apologize to him."

Charlie looks at his wife with an annoyed look, "Hey, It's not my fault! Coraline's singing drove me crazy, and-"

"Oh no, you're _not _going to blam Coraline on this! I thought her Russian singing was absolutely beautiful, Charlie, _beautiful_!" Right when he was going to say something back, their door-bell rang.

Charlie goes over towards the door, and opens it, reviling the Babcock's, minus Norman. Norman's mother, Sandra, smiles lovely at Charlie, holding up two fresh pizzas, "Helllllo!" She says in a cherry voice, "And welcome to our neighbor hood! This is my husband, Perry," Perry holds out his hand, and Charlie shakes it, "Out oldest, Courtney," Charlie shakes the teen's hand, "Our youngest, Norman, has gone off to meet your daughter or something. My name is Sandra Babcock; we're the Babcock Family."

Mel walks over towards the door, seeing the family at the door, "Charlie...who are these people?" Courtney beats her mother to it, "We live right next door to you people. You're our new neighbors, duh," She claims, opening her cell to text again.

Both Mel and Charlie looks at each other, then back at the neighbors, "Um...would you like to...come in?" Mel asked, opening the door wider for them, which they gladly entered, well, _Sandra _took the offer gladly, but Courtney didn't look impressed while texting, and Perry looked like he wished he was in bed.

Sandra places the pizzas onto the table in the dining room, while Mel gets some plates and places them onto the table as well. They all soon started eating the pizza, and the adults were taking some time into getting to know one another a little, "So," Mel begins while getting three slices of pizza on three plates, handing them to the Babcock's, "How long have you two been living here?" Perry looks up from his plate of pizza, "Ever since I've met this woman." He points at his wife, before starting to eat his slice of pizza. Sandra rolls her eyes; Mel soon sits down right next to Charlie, "Also...you say you have a son too?" Sandra nods at her, "My little, brave, baby boy." She says in a lovely voice.

"So...he's out with our daughter or something?" She shrugs with a nod, "Yep! I got a picture of him, wanna see it?" Mel nods and Sandra starts going through her purse, pulls out her wallet, then a picture of the spiky-haired child.

"Here he is! Isn't he just cute," Mel takes the picture and looks at it for a while, then gasps and turns to her husband, "Charlie! This is the boy from earlier! You almost ran over their son!" The Babcocks almost choke on their pizza, "WHAT? OH, MY BABY!" Sandra panics, but Perry calms her down.

"B-But don't worry, my husband here was able to stop the car just in time!" Mel protests. Charlie looks at Sandra and Perry nervously; Mel however, tells them what he _didn't _want to hear from his wife, "He also gotten his license removed...three times."

This makes Norman's parents look at him in amazement, but Courtney, "Wow...you _really _need Driver's ED, dude..." She goes back into text, blowing and popping her bubble gum.

* * *

Coraline goes by the town's park, and sighs as she places her bag onto the ground, and pulls out a sketch pad and pencil, "Well...since there's really nothing to explore here, might as well try to draw some of the animals that are around here," She sits down, back against a large tree, and starts to draw.

Norman and Neil make it into the park, seeing Coraline; they hide behind some pushes, peeking over them. Neil grins at Norman, seeing the love in his eyes, "You like her, I can see it." Norman punches his arm, then looks back at her. Just then, a ghost comes out of the ground, it was Aggie. Norman looks up and sees Agatha, "Hi, Aggie, how are you?" She smiles and giggles softly, "I'm doing just fine. I thought I would come down towards here," She turns and sees Coraline, then looks down at Norman, "Who's she? New in town?"

"Norman...who are you talking too?" Neil asked, "Oh, I'm talking to Agatha. The ghost from last year, remember?" Neil nods and looks up at the ghost that he could not even see,"What's she saying?"

"She wants to know who that girl is," Neil grins with a smirk and looks back up at the invisible object, "Oh, that's Norman's crush." Norman punches his arm again, and Agatha giggles. Norman looks up at the ghost girl, "She's not my crush, I swear! She's just so...so..."

"Beautiful," Agatha says.

"Beautiful- wait! URG!" Norman screams into his jacket sleeve, and Neil and Agatha laughs some more. Norman glares at them, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I MEAN IT!"

Coraline was able to hear _that_, and gets up, slowly making her way towards where the sound came from. She finally makes it to some bushes, peering over them, and sees Norman and Neil. Norman looks up at the ghost girl again, "I _don't _like her, okay! Not like _that_!" But in his thoughts, he _does_.

This makes Coraline look so confused by this, "Um...excuse me: Who are you talking too?" Norman and Neil looks up at Coraline. Norman just squeaks surprised to himself, before slowly looking up at the blue-haired girl, "Oh! Um...uh..." Neil snickers, and Agatha disapers to leave; but before she did, she whispers into his ear, saying "See you lather, Norman!"

Coraline just stands there, looking down at the boy with spiky-brown hair. Norman was just lost for words, he secretly liked this girl, and didn't want to screw things up with her, so just stayed silent; this was all just so awkward to Neil, that he left, leaving- what he claims to be- "lovebirds" together. Finally, after a long period of silence, Coraline breaks it, "Um...h-hello..." Norman smiles nervously at the girl, "H-Hi...um, "He gets up, extending his hand over towards her, "I-I'm Norman." Coraline smiles nervously as well, extending her hand, connecting it with his, "Hi there, Norman, I'm Coraline!" She says happily.

Norman gives her a confused look, "Um...don't you mean...'Caraline'?" Coraline's smile fades away, looking rather annoyed,"No! Why does everybody ask that the first time I meet someone new?" She asked angrily, kicking a rock over towards one of the many trees that were in the park. Norman walks over towards her and places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Coraline...I didn't know that up-sets you." She smiles at him again, she thought he was just so cute, that she couldn't even stay mad at him, "It's fine, Norman. Say...why were you talking to the air anyway? You still have an imaginary friend...or...what?" He sighs sadly, sitting down, knees against his chest as he wraps his arms around them. This time, it was Coraline who felt sorry, and sits down next to him.

"I'm so sorry Norman...did I make you up-set?" He looks at her, then sighs, "No...it's just that I- urg," He says in anger, then looks away. He could feel Coraline patting his shoulder, so turns around, seeing her sorry look in her eyes. Norman gulps and stares at her, "Listen, um...Coraline, I...um...can I tell you something?" She looks a little curious at him, "Oh..alright, Norman, go on ahead," He smiles _very _nervously.

"Well...you see Coraline...I can...um..." She starts to get very more interested, "You can what?" She says excitedly. Norman sighs sadly, "I can see...the dead..." He looks away, felt like he was about to cry a little, until Coraline gives him a hug, "Hey now, don't cry, Norman...I think that's an _amazing _thing to do." He opens his eyes widly, then looks back at her, "What? You don't think that it's...strange?" She shrugs a bit, "Sure...it can be a little wierd, but to me, wierd's cool! I enjoy hanging around with 'odd-balls'." His smile grows even more, "Gee, thanks a lot, Coraline!" He hugs her, and she hugs him back.

After their hug, they blush as they look at each other. Coraline soon gets up, reaching her hand over towards his, "So, Norman...want to show me around town; maybe introduce me to some ghost?" He gets up with a smile and takes her hand, which makes them blush even more, "I would love to show you around town, Coraline," They start walking away from the park, no longer holding hands, but laughing while they were making each other laugh a little, "So..." Norman begins, "Where should we start...?"

* * *

**My 1st ever cross-over! YAY! XD**

**I saw ParaNorman and own Coraline...they're both _AMAZING _films, and I recommend seeing both if u guys haven't already! :D So far...I kinda think that "ParaNorman" is a little better than "Coraline"- but hey, they're both still great! :3**

**Lol, Norman just won't admit that he loves her...we're just gonna have 2 wait & c what will happen between these 2 "Lanka" and "Focus" Features heros! :)**

**Until the next chapter, review! I don't own any of them! (*I wish I did*) LMFAO! X3**

**Also, this is 4 the group on "Devaint Art", "Normaline-Lovers", hope this is gr8! Because I was told I can b a member, thx 2 the founder (U R AWESOME! =D), so I'm writing this not only 4 this site, but 4 U guys as well! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tours, History, Stories, and Secrets**

"Mmm...how about we start at...where-ever you want to show me? Just go crazy with it, I don't really care where we go," Coraline says to Norman**, **who rubs the back of his neck.

"Um...okay...how about we go to...the Middle School first; aren't you going there with me?"

She smiles and nods. "Sure, let's do that."

Norman nods and they start walking towards the Middle school. For some reason, Norman knows he wants to tell Coraline that he likes her secretly, but he just met her; besides, they've just met, so it would be a little weird, judging that they're only friends...or so he doesn't just want to be 'just friends', but has no other choice...until he grows the balls to tell her. As they were walking, they were talking to each other, about what they like to do, about the ghost in town, even about their parents. Coraline and Norman laugh about their parents; these two felt like they have the same life, only Norman as an older sibling, and Coraline's an only child.

They've finally made it to the school, and Coraline looks at it in amazement, "Wow...I've never seen a school like _this_ before!" she exclaims, making Norman laugh a bit. After Norman explains to her about classes and whatnot, they start heading towards the Town Hall, where he wants to show her the witch statue.

As they walk towards the witch statue, Norman starts to see a few ghost and wave and say "hello" and all sorts of things. Coraline looks at the boy, wondering what he's doing. "Norman...what are you doing?"

He looks at her with a shy grin. "I'm talking to some ghost; don't you want to meet them?"

She feels a little crazy, but knows that it'll hurt his feelings if she doesn't and call him nuts– she's had that experience before, when Wybie didn't believe her about the Other Mother and the Other World, so has to do this one kind thing for him.

Coraline steps up and looks around. "W-Where are they?" she asks, making Norman look around, until he sees his grandmother, floating above her head.

He chuckles and waves to his grandmother. "Hi, Grandma, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine Norman; say...who's this girl...a friend of yours...or your girlfriend?" Norman's ears start to get hot, and he blushes as sweat slowly goes down his face.

Coraline notices his actions, getting a little concern for him. "Norman...are you okay?"

Norman quickly snaps out of his thoughts, smiling nervously at her. "Yeah, yeah...I'm fine, trust me..." He looks up at his grandmother, then back at Coraline, motioning his arm over towards where his grandmother is at. "...Say hello to my grandmother, Coraline."

She looks up, but doesn't see anything. Coraline soon remembers about how it could upset him if she disses all of this off or something, so just waves at the nothingness, nervously smiling, "...Oh...um...Hi, there, Norman's grandma." Even though she couldn't see her, his grandmother smiles and waves back at her.

The blue-haired girl turns and looks at the boy. "What is she doing now?"

Norman smiles. "She's waving happily back at you, Coraline. Do you want to continue heading towards the Town Hall?"

She smiles and starts to following him. "Of course!" she says happily, walking towards the Town Hall with him. Norman turns around as they walk, waving goodbye to his grandma, who waves back, and disappears.

* * *

They make it to town square, and once Coraline spots the witch statue, her eyes gaze up and fix on it, looking at it in awe and amazement. "...Wow..." was all she manages to say.

Norman looks up at the witch statue as well, remembering when he and Aggie first met, and she was getting revenge onto this town, but he stopped her and placed her back to rest, which awarded him with popularity and respect.

Coraline turns to him, grabbing a hold of his hand as she points up towards the statue. "What's the witch statue for anyway, Norman?" she asks.

Norman sighs and let's go of her and, then walks over towards a bench. Coraline follows him and sits right next to the boy, who looks up at the statue. "That's not _really _what she looks like. Her name is 'Agatha'. She was a little girl, eleven-years-old."

Coraline looks at him in awe. "How did she die?"

He looks at her, almost lost for words, but knows what the answer is. It pains Norman to talk or even _think _about it; a little girl was sentenced to death very young, just for being able to speak with the dead.

Coraline gives him a "_...Well...I'm waiting..._" kind of look, until he finally tells her the story, from what Agatha told him a few months later, after her soul was placed to peace and rest.

"Well...um...it started 300 years ago, before what had happened here last year–" All of a sudden, Coraline gets more interested in what had happened last year, "WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT HAPPENED?" she urges, like she just got done eating _LOTS _of sugar.

Norman laughs, then pats her shoulder, "...Oh, don't worry, Coraline, I'll tell you about that. For now...let me tell you everything about Agatha's history..."

**_~...Blith Hollow, 300 Years Ago... (Past Tense)~ _**

_Norman's Voice: "Aggie told me that she was eleven on the day that she died. She was just in the woods, on her way back home, talking to some ghost."_

_Agatha walked through the woods, talking to some spirits. "No, Franky, I told you, you can't overshadow other people. Do you know that'll probably cost me my life? Remember what happened to my mummy, when she was talking to some ghost with me?"_

_Once she entered town, she headed over toward her house, which used to be hers and her mother's. The little girl soon grabbed a book and walked back outside, reading it._

_Some of the people in the small town found her strange, mostly terrifying, because of her way of speaking with the dead. Agatha soon found a tree, so walked toward there, and sat down as she began to start reading her book; some of her own ghost friends appeared, hovering above her while she read. _

_"Hey Aggie," one ghost woman began, "Whattaa reading there?" _

_Aggie looked up and smiled at the ghost lady, showing her the book. "A book about the spirits. I thought it would be neat to get more information on you, so I decided to read this– the book that Mommy use to read to me, before–" She stopped there, almost into tears as she remembers that faithful day... _

_But that only made her even more mad, remembering that memory of those other people who took her own mother away from her when she was ten, just for reading and telling her about ghosts. Agatha's mother was able to see the dead as well, one of the reasons why her father married her– because he, too, can see dead people. Her own father died when Aggie was only four-years-old, for talking to spirits in public. All of those memories...it only made the eleven-year-old even more angered at the world surrounding her._

_The ghosts watched as Agatha got up, starting to place the book down; she looked up at them, smiling weakly. Every time she caught sight of the ghost who cared for her, she just couldn't stay mad..._

_"Wanna play?" she questioned, and they nod._

_Not after a long time, Aggie was having fun with her spirit friends: Playing hide-and-go-seek was always a fun game to play with ghost. Little did the young girl know, she was being watched by six people from her small town; all six glared at her, knowing it all had to end: She was scary to them, and knew what's been going on in the past, about her speaking to the dead and all. Ever since both parents died, everyone' had been claiming that Aggie's a witch, said the same about her parents. _

_The judge came walking by, seeing the six people watching the girl. "Excuse me..." he began, walking over towards the group. "But what are you–" He saw Agatha, playing and saying things with the spirits...again. He growled in frustration, and shouted her name._

_Agatha turned around, seeing the judge and the others. "_Oh no...not again..._" That thought made her scared, wondering what's gonna happen now, but didn't want to sit around to find out, so began to run._

_"Get her!" the judge snapped, and the seven citizens of Blith Hollow started to chase after the small girl..._

_Norman's Voice: "Eventually, they caught her, and sentenced her to dead..."_

**_~...Present Day... (Present Tense)~ _**

"...Once her sentence was finale, she cursed them, to wake up from the dead as her slaves. She's my ancestor, and we're so much alike. I was able to stop her last year. She usually comes and visits me a lot, if she felt like she needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on; in fact...on my twelve Birthday, she got every ghost in town to pay me a visit with her, planned a party for me in the cemetery in the woods at midnight. It was so fun..."

Coraline looks at the boy in awe, wondering if it was all _really _true. "That so?" she asked, making him nod. "Interesting...so...think you would like to hear my crazy story?"

He smiles weakly, giving her a friendly nod. "Sure, why not?"

She sighs...not knowing how to explain the Other Mother, the talking cat, and the ghost children, "Well..." she beings. "It started last year as well..."

Norman listens into every detail on her story: About how she met Wybie, got the doll that looked a lot like her, found the little door, met her Other Parents, Other Wybie, and her Other Neighbors. Eventually, the story starts to get even more interesting to Norman, until she gets to the part about the ghost children– _that's _when he gets all excited.

"Wow, wow, hold the phone...you..._you _saw ghost?"

She nods with a shrug.

"Does that mean...you can see them too?"

Coraline doesn't know how to respond to _that_! The truth was she saw ghost, but how can she see them, if she can't see the ones from this little town? All of these questions were going on in her head, and she even asks Norman about it, but he just looks more confused.

"Well...maybe they're too shy of you...I've been living here ever since I was born, so they're use to me. Maybe you can see the ghost that only want certain people to see them?"

She gives him a look that makes her think about it.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to a ghost or two that _should _let you see them," Norman explains, holding out his hand for hers as he gets off of the bench.

Coraline takes his hand again, blushing. He was just so _damn_ cute to her!

* * *

The two were walking through the woods, and Norman was feeling very confident about this ghost. Coraline, however, is a little too shy, mostly scared– she thinks this ghost isn't gonna be _too _good; but hey, she has to at least give it a try, for Norman's and her sake.

Norman leads her in a circular area, where a twisted, old tree is, smack-down the middle. All of a sudden, a female's voice is heard, well, only Norman could hear it, not Coraline.

_"Norman...?" _Agatha's voice calls, which makes Norman nod, walking closer towards the tree.

"Hey Aggie, listen...my friend here had told me that she can see ghost. I told her that maybe she saw the ghost that'll choose who they want to be seen by. Can you maybe let her see you, if you can?"

There is a long period of silence, until the voice from the supernatural tree speaks again. _"Sure, Norman..."_

Out of nowhere, both Norman and Coraline see the ghost girl fly out of the tree, and Coraline looks, to be blunt, shocked. "...My God...you died as a little girl?"

She nods sadly. "Yes...but Norman was able to make me feel loved again, thank you!" she squeals, hugging the brown-haired boy tight.

Norman gasps for air, but Coraline giggles softly to herself. After the hug, Aggie looks to see Coraline, slowly floating towards her, "Hello..." Agatha says, making Coraline a little nervous.

"...Um...h-hello." She shakes hands with the ghost.

Agatha looks at Norman again. "So...did you two just get together, or...what?" They both blush very red. Just when they were gonna say something, Norman and Coraline's phones went off, making them answer it.

Norman looks at her ghost friend, shooting her an apologizing glare. "I'm sorry, Aggie, but I have to go."

"Same here," Coraline claims.

It isn't very fair for Agatha, but she knows that their parents will probably kill them, so says her goodbye, before she watches to two leave.

* * *

Once Norman and Coraline exit the woods, they start to hear the sounds of an engine. They turn and see Courtney driving her car over towards them. She stops and rolls down her window, looking mad. "There you two are! Norman, I've looked all over town for you and your friend. What the hell have you two been doing?"

Norman shrugs, about to answer, but Coraline beat him to an answer. "Sorry, Courtney, is it? I'm sorry, it's my fault. I wanted a tour of the town, and wanted to see what the woods where like, so Norman did this in my request."

The tall blond looks at her brother again, giving him a–what's been claimed by Norman–Courtney's famous _"I'm still not convinced" _type of looks.

"Oh, for God's sake, just get in the car. Coraline, I've told your parents that I'll take you home, so come on you two, get in!" Without questioning her, both twelve-year-olds enter the car, and the cheerleader starts driving towards Coraline's new home.

It is a fun ride to Coraline's house. Norman is able to ask Coraline if she'd like to hang out again sometime, and she agrees to it. But since they'll have school together now, they don't need to worry about that. They can just hang out any time now, and Coraline has been hopping she'll have the same classes with Norman, because she thinks he is a little cutie, but doesn't want to admit to it...not yet.

After dropping off Coraline at home, the brother and sister head back to their home, right after parking in their yard, right next to Coraline's house. As they exit the car, Courtney sees that look in Norman's face; a look that said _"Love" _and _"Care"_. The ghoul whisper's sister smirks at him, and Norman sees her look, but quickly enters the house and gets ready for bed, knowing that his sister might know.

Courtney just laughs to herself, shaking her head as she enters the house as well.

* * *

Sandra and Perry Babcock are sitting at the kitchen table, having some coffee, then see their daughter come into the house with a grin on her face.

Perry raises an eye brown. "The heck you happy about?"

She smirks at him, telling them both about how she believes Norman's got a crush on Coraline, but wont admit it.

This, however, makes Sandra sigh with happiness. "Aw, young love, so cute! Don't you think, Perry?"

Perry looks up at her from his newspaper, nodding with a bored look. "Oh yeah, thrilling." He goes back into his reading.

Sandra's face has a look that clearly states her thoughts. _"Can you be happy for our son, you grinch?" _she thinks that look as well, angered by his facial expressions.

Courtney is about to head upstairs, until Sandra stops her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie...where'd you brother gone to? I didn't hear him go into the den, like he usually does, to watch a zombie movie."

Courtney only points upstairs, heading that way to get to bed.

This makes Sandra head upstairs as well, heading towards Norman's room. Once she gets to his door, she starts to knock on it softly. "Norman, sweetheart, it's your mother. Can I come in? I wanna talk about something."

"Um...n-no thank you...Mom..." Norman almost stutters at his response, which makes Sandra start to get a little concerned, "Norman...c'mon, why can't I–" she says as she opens the door, but gasps and quickly covers her eyes. "S-Sorry..." she apologizes at the sight in front of her. Her son is in his zombie boxers, getting his pajama's on.

Norman is in shock and blushes with anger. "MOM! I thought I told you not to enter!"

Sandra is given the "okay" to open her eyes after a minute or two. Once Norman is all dressed, he gets onto his bed, covering up. "What do you want, Mom?" he asks.

His mother smiles and sits down on the edge of his bed, rubbing his brown-spiked hair gently. "Sweetie...I hear you like the new neighbor's daughter...that true, pumpkin?"

His eyes almost shoot right out of his skull. How does _she_ know _this_? He then came to a conclusion: _COURTNEY_! She just can't keep her gossip-mouthing to herself, can she?

Norman's face turns bright red, angered by what his sister has done, but mostly nervous because his mother knows about his crush. But, wait! Maybe he still has a chance at keeping it a secret, who knows? All that he cares about was keeping this whole thing a secret. Norman knew God damn well that this is gonna be a bit of a problem if it gets spread everywhere, and it'll be all thanks to Courtney, and Coraline won't be saying anything to him anymore, let alone _look _at him!

Apparently, Sandra can see the look of shame in her son's eyes, smiling with care, like she always does. "There now, don't be so shy about it. I promise you, I won't tell anyone; maybe I could give you some girl tips as well, I'll also see if Courtney can be a good big sister, and help you too."

Norman's eyes widen. "Thanks, Mom, but I kinda prefer _you _talk to me about this, okay?" She smiles sweetly, giving him a goodnight kiss, before getting up and leaves the room.

"Goodnight, angel," she says, before walking down the hall, closing the door behind her.

Norman smiles shyly, knowing he could always come to his mother, Agatha, and Grandma Babcock's ghost for help. He turns off his zombie lamp and goes to sleep, knowing he'll see Coraline again at school tomorrow.

* * *

**AND THAT'S THAT! This is the fully edited and cleaned-up version for ya. ;) Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: School & Dances**

As the sun starts to set apon the sky over the town of Blithe Hollow, and in the Babcock's house, a certain brown-spiked haired boy wakes up, more like stired, to the sound of a zombie moan from his alarm clock. Norman groans and slaps the clock, turning it off, and soon gets up, after five more minutes of sleep; but today was another new day, but with a new change: Coraline going to school with him! He's been dreaming about how it might go today- about how much time they'll talk during lunch, wondering if they'll both have the same classes in the school. After he got his cloths on, he walks down towards the bathroom, but hears some water turning off, and sees steam coming out of room; he knew it had to be Courtney in there, she's pretty much the only one who's in the bathroom every morning before school, ten minutes early before Norman wakes up. When entering the room, he was forced to listen in on what his sister was singing in the shower: _"...All my life I've been good, but now..Whoa whoa whoa, I'm thinking: What The Hell..." _Norman rolls his eyes as he starts to leave the room to get some breakfast, smelling some fresh pancakes being made by his mother's wonderful cooking.

When entering the kitchen and sitting down, his mother turns around from the stove, smiling warmly at her son as she places three pancakes onto a plate, placing it in front of him, "Good Morning, sweetie!" She exclaims with happiness, going back over towards the stove to make some more pancakes for everyone else, "And How are we on this fine day?" Norman shrugs as he starts to eat up his meal, just when his old man walks into the room, groaning.

Sandra turns and sees her husband sitting down at the table, and gives him his pancakes, along with a small peck on the cheek, "Morning, Perry, how are you today," He takes the newspaper and starts to read it again, "Not much...but I _am _gonna work extra now, for a bonus!" He exclaims with a proud tone in his voice. Sandra smiles and congrajulates him; Norman didn't really care, but tries so hard to get along with his father. He knew that his father's trying to be a better parent than what he's been in the far past- saving the town and proving he wasn't crazy is kinda earning him some respect for what he is from his father. Perry's also been feeling like he's been a little rough on his son, so keeps telling himself to watch what he says when talking to Norman, and try to be a better parent.

"Hey Norman," Perry says, putting his paper down. Norman looks up at him, after finishing anothr bite of his pancakes, "Yeah?" He asked him. The ghoul whisper's father rubs the back of his neck, like he's about to ask a girl out in a nervous way, "...How'd ya like to go and do something this weekend?" Norman couldn't believe what he was hearing: His father, the sencond from Courtney, who's been dissing his taking to the dead abbilaties, is asking _him _if he'll like to do a father and son activity, together, on this very weekend! It was such a happy thought for the boy, and was about to answer him, until a certain tall blond, wearing her usually outfit, comes downstairs.

Courtney just grabs a cereal bar, and an apple, before heading out towards the door. Sandra stops her, "Courtney...don't you want a pancake?" The girl turns and looks at her mother like she was just born, "Mom...I _need _to get to school earlier now, remember?" It took Sandra a moment to figure out what her daughter was talking about, before shaking her head in an apologizing way, "Oh, silly me! How can I forget? You and the other cheerleaders have practice before and after school now!" Courntey nods before heading out the door, but she stops, peeking her head into the room, looking at Norman, "Um...say, Norman, want me...to drive you to school?" Norman shakes his head, "Nah, thanks Courtney, but Coraline and I are walking." The teen only smirks and nods before leaving, her car could be heard as she drives away from the drive-way of their house.

Perry looks over at his son, "You sure you two don't need a ride? Because one of us can _always _take you two, honest." Norman shakes his head and puts his dirty plates away, before heading back upstairs to finish up getting ready, "No thanks, Dad." Is all he said, before disappearing towards the stairs and up.

Sandra looks over towards her husband, almost amazed, "Well, Perry...you seem to be trying hard this time around, huh?" He shrugs, "I just...I just wanna make up for the past, ya know? After all of that crap done last year, I've been thinking I owe him some nice time together," She nods and starts to eat her own food.

* * *

In Coraline's house, the same ruteain was going on- Coraline was asked if she'll like a ride towards her school, but she denys it, "No Mom and Dad, Norman's gonna walk with me." She kept on claiming. As Mel's typing onto her laptop, she winces, "You seem to be spending and talking about this Norman boy, huh?" Her daughter only shot her a _"Don't even get that idea!" _type of glare; even though it was true, Coraline still didn't feel like it was the right time to say anything about her feelings.

Charlie comes into the room, looking like he hasn't been sleeping in _days_! Mel looks over at him, almost lost for words, "Seriously, Charlie, go-to-sleep-earlier! You look like the walking dead!" Coraline almost dropped her spoon as she got some of her cereal on it.

The man only groaned, moaning and mubbling some things to himself. Mel rolls her eyes and looks up as Coraline puts her stuff away, grabbing her backpack.

"Oh, Coraline!" Mel calls. Coraline pears through the corner, looking at her sheepishly, "Yeah, Mom?" Mel saves her progress on her laptop and gets up and hands Coraline some money, "...On your way back home, would you please get some more milk please?" The blue-haired girl only nods in responce, before walking towards the door, after a knock was heared.

Coraline opens the door, revealing Norman, looking the same, cute way that he was towards her, "Hey, Coraline! You're hair's looking very blue today," He commented. This makes the girl smirk, commenting back at his comment about her, "Yeah? Well...your hair's looking extra freakishly spiky today, you ghost whisper." They both laugh, like they were on a date or something.

"Ready to go?" Norman had finally asked, catching his breath from the hard laughing that he'd done. Coraline nods in responce, before walking out with Norman, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" She calls out, before closing the door from behind.

* * *

The walk to school was pretty nice, and Coraline was able to hear more about the ghost that Norman sees everytime he walks to school. Coraline really wanted to just hold Norman's hand again, or even just give him one peck on the cheek; but he couldn't, they've just met yesterday, and it'll just make things a little akward. SHe didn't care if her parents knew, even though she feels the earg to smack them around a little, but still...she'll just have to go along with it.

When they arrive at the school, everyone looks and sees Norman...with Coraline. This sight starts whispers into each other's ears, even shouting things like, "Hey, Norman! When did you get a girlfriend?" and "Congrats, Norman! She's good-looking!" Norman was blushing the whole time as they enter the school, so was Coraline- but her blush was more of a flatterd one, than an embarassed one.

"Wow, this places looks...cool..." Coraline claims as they walk through the halls, and Norman only nods in responce, "Yep! So...do you have your locker number," She was about to answer him, until she goes towards a locker, and opening it. Norman looks at her in a very surprised, and very happy look, "Wow! Your locker's next to mine!" He exclaims, opening his.

They both laugh at the ironic moment, then heads to first hour class, science.

Coraline enters the science room, almost amazed at the decloration on animals and space materials. Norman could tell that she was starting to like the school a little more than what she only saw yesterday; the boy goes over towards his desk, and sits down. Norman's seat was in the far back, but didn't really care, the science/chemistry tables were pretty nice, and you see what's on the board better. A teacher walks into the room: She was a tall and thin woman, with jet-black hair and green eyes. With a delightful grin, she calls Coraline over towards her desk as everyone else in the class comes in and takes a seat.

Once everyone was all settled at their lab tables, the tall woman standed up, "Class," She begins in an American-Canadian accsent, "We have a new student here, as you can see. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, Caraline?" Coraline shot her a glade that said she was mad at her, then sighs and looks at her new class, nervous she'll do or say something that'll make these people see her in a very strange way. She then spots Norman, and his beautiful blue eyes; this calms her down a little and starts to look at everyone as she spoke,

"Yeah, um...hi...oh, and it's _Coraline_, with an 'o', _not _and 'a', okay? Got it," They all give confused looks, but all nod; Norman didn't need to worry about that, he's been around with her all day yesterday, so he already knew how to say her name and all of that. Coraline spoke again, "I'm an explorer, and...um...I hope I can make some new friends in here."

_"Already did..." _Both she and Norman thought.

The teacher smiles and pats her shoulder, "Thank you, Caraline, for that wonderful introduction! How about you sit with Norman and Neil over there," She points towards the back, where an emty seat is inbetween Norman and Neil. Coraline smiles, but glares at the teacher again, "Still...it's _Cor_aline," She starts walking over towards the desk.

"Oh, and call me Misses Walt, Caraline!" Misses Walt tells her as she goes over to the back of the lab, sitting in between the two boys.

Norman could see the anger in her eyes, and he gives her a gentley back rub, feeling sorry for her, "Sorry everyone keeps calling you 'Caraline'." Coraline smiles and tells him it's no biggie.

* * *

It was finally lunch, fourth hour, and so far, Coraline had the same classes as Norman: Science first hour, math second, and history third. They both were so happy to be seeing each other in so many classes so far! Norman and Coraline found Neil at a circle table in one corner of the lunch room, and they sat down with him, "Hey Neil!" Norman exclaims in a friendly tone of voice. Neil smiles that friendly, warm smile that he always gave Norman last year andnd the other years, trying to become his friend, "Hi Norman! Hey Coraline!" Coraline smiles brightly, "THANK YOU! You and Norman, along with me and Norman's family, are the _only _ones who can get my name right! Other than Wybie, of course," Norman looks up from his pizza slice, "'Wybie'?" He asked, she nods.

"Yep! He was a very good friend of mine! Before I moved here, we were the best of friends in school; he was so nice, but annoying sometimes." Norman nods and starts to eat his lunch, almost choking when Neil says, "Don't worry, Coraline, I'm sure Norman's not the jelous type."

Norman's choking and hagging was bring attention from _everyone _in the whole room. Scared about loosing him, Coraline starts to pat his back very hard, and stands from behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach, and preforms CPR. Eventually, Norman's starts to breath again, and everyone, including some ghost that was in the room, are quickly going over towards him, asking if he's O.K. and stuff like that. After Norman made sure everyone who'd ask him that question was sure he was alright, he sits down, then hugs Coraline, "Thank you so much, Coraline!" She smiles and hugs back. When the hug was broken, Norman turns and glares at Neil, "Neil..." He says bitter sweet. Neil looked nervous, and was about to say something, when the princeipal came into the room, holding some papers and a microphone, "Remember: The anual 'Fall Dance' for Blithe Hollow Middle School is _tongiht_! Please attend to raise money for our school; that it all!"

Once he leaves, Norman forgot about Neil and what he almost caused on him; instead he focuses on the dance- he didn't have a date yet, and the only girl who he likes that way is Coraline. Sure, some girls have been trying to date him last year, after the 'Witch's Curse', but some of those girls Norman only liked as a friend, or he just was never intressed in getting a girlfriend yet.

Norman gulps and looks over at Coraline, who's just finishing up her strawberry milk, "...C-C-Coraline..." She looks at the spiked-haired boy, "Yes?" He sighs nervously, ears almsot getting hot, "Would you like to come to the dance with me tonight? AS FRIENDS, of course!" He asked, trying not to make it seem like he's asking her out, even though he is, in some way. Coraline giggles softly, "I'll love to go out with you tonight, at the dance. Thank's Norman! You're really being such a great friend!" She gets up and leaves to put her tray away.

As much as Norman didn't want Coraline to know about his crush on her, he'll have to think of some way to give her a little hint about it. Neil's been asking some girls if they'll like to go to the dance with him, but most of them pretty much say "No", and stuff like that.

Thoughts were going through Norman's head right now: He _needed _some advice on trying to make a good impression on her; and that help needs to be a trustworthy girl. His mother? No, he doesn't think it'll be good. As much as he hatted this one...he'll have to talk with his sister after school..._Courtney_.

* * *

Norman, Neil, and Coraline all walks home after school, and Norman enters his house, so quiet. He goes for the frigde in the kitchen and grabs a glass of green punch. After he drinks it down, he starts looking around the house, still, no one was home, "Where is everybody? They're usually home when I get here." As if on cue, Grandma Babcock's ghost appers on the couch in the living room, smiling warmly at her grandson.

"Hello, Norman, looking for everyone?" He nods, and she explains to him that his parents went off to the store, and his sisiter's upstairs in her room.

He thanks her, and starts to head on upstairs, even though it seemed like a bad idea to ask Courtney for some girl tips, she's a teen, and understands a lot about dating tips and everything. Thanks to all of that nonsence "_Teen Girl Magazine" _reading that she's been doing ever since she turned thirteen, she'll be able to help him...he hopes.

As Norman gets upstairs, he sees his sister's bedroom door cracked open, so heads on over towards there. He pears through the cracked door, seeing his sister listening to her mp3 while doing some homework and chatting with frends on _"WorldBook"_.

Courtney sees her brother entering her room, and puts her mp3 away, giving him a look of question, "What are you doing in here, Norman?" He sits down on her bed in front of her, almost too nervous to speak about it, "Well, I, um...you see...my school's dance is tonight...and I've kinda...asked Coraline to come with me, and she said 'Yes'. I need advice!"

A smirk forms on her pink lip and starts talking, "So...you've finally did it, huh? I knew you couldn't wait to make your move, guess my friends owe me some dough." Norman's eyes shot wide open in shock and anger, "WHAT? CORTNEY!" She smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry...but I had too. So c'mon now, tell me about Coraline,"

Norman starts going into each detale about Coraline: About her stories that he's been told of, about her blue hair, her eyes, and her sence of humor. Courntey was understanding what he's trying to do her- he's trying to ask her out on a _real _date.

"Okay okay, here's what you need to do..." All of the sudden, Courntey's explaining to him that if he _really _thinks she's cute and all, he should try and get a slow dance with her, maybe even give her a complament every now and then. She also explains to her brother that if she _really _agreed to go to the dance with him tonight, then she thinks he's cute as well.

Norman never really thought about it that way before, and thanks her as he leaves the room.

Entering his own room, he sighs happily and starts to get his homework doen before it was time to pick Coraline up for the dance.

* * *

Hours have passed, and it was now 6:00pm, the time the dance starts. Norman was just getting out of the shower and throwing some cloths on for the Fall Dance. Sandra was over-reacting about how priud she is that Norman's going to a school dance for the very first time...and with a _girl_! She, along with everyone else, had a feeling these two will end up togther. While Norman's done getting his cloths on, Grandma Babcock floats up from the floor, smiling proudly at him, "My...arn't you just so good-looking, Norman. Ya look a lot like your grandfather when he was young," This makes Nomran smile and thanks her, "I know, thanks Grandma. But I don't know how I'm gonna tell Coraline how I feel...should I tonight, or...wait...?"

Grandma Babcock knew that he's really liking this girl a lot, and didn't blame him for love; she and her husband have had the same problem when they were young- both would not know how to confess they like each other that way. Norman's grandfather's rarly mentioned in the house now these days- he died in war, and Grandma would _never _mention him again, but only to herself and Perry, when she was alive, of course.

"Well...you still look nice, Norman; and if this girl wants to be your girlfirend, always remember to watch out for signs. But for now...just be pationt and just stay as friends." Norman smiles and thanks his grandma, and he heads downstairs.

Once he gets into the kitchen, his mother squeels with delight, "Oh my god, you look so handsome!" He blushes a little at his mother's satement, "Mom...please...you're embarassing me, rememeber?"

"That's my job," She claims, kissing his cheek. Courtney walks into the room, grining at her brother, "Like, OMG, you look so...'dressy', don't you think?" He shot her a sheepish glare, "Yeah...but the dress code _does _requier _everyone _to dress like _this_,"

The dress code for the dance was a nice shirt/dress and dress pants/skirts, and dress shoes. Norman didn't really think dressing up was aprodiot for a Fall Dance- but since this is for a funraised, he'll just have to deal with it for a few hours.

* * *

Norman and Coraline walked to the school at about 6:30 and arrived at 7:20; Norman thought Coraline looked nice: Dark blue dress, black shoes, and she had a tiny bit of make-up on, barley noticeable. As they enter the gym, Norman soon remembers what his sister had told him, _"...Give her a complamemt every now and then..." _He gulps nervously and smiles shyley at her, "You look beautiful tonight, Coraline." After syaing that, he looks scared- scared that he might've just spilled out his crush on her and ruined their friendship. But what he hears back fromher was something he did _not _expect, "Why thank you, Norman! You look very nice too!"

They walk further towards the dance floor,and some of Norman's ghost friends have seen him with Coraline, making them all talk about how he's got a girlfriend now.

Neil arrived not to long after Norman and Coraline arrived, so meets them at a table, "Hey guys, what's up?" He'd asked, and Coraline shrugs, "Not much..."

Just then, music played, the lights dimmed even more, and a slow song played, "If you want to share a slow dance with a certain someone, now's the time." The princeable says through his microphone.

Norman gulps nervously, and the ghost floating above them kept on telling him to ask Coraline to dance with him! He gets up and reaches his hand out towards hers, "Wanna dance?" She smiles and takes his hand, "Sure! I'll love too,"

Every ghost in the room cheers Norman on, and he looks back at them with a glare that tells them to knoc it off; although, it looked more like a _"Shut-Up and stuff it!" _kinda look.

The two makes it in the middle of the whole dancing, and Coraline puts her hands on Norman's shoulder, as he places his on her waist. Not too long, they were slow dancing...slowly. Neil watches from the table and gives Norman a thumbs-up for this moment; Coraline just smiles at Norman the whole time they've danced, and Norman smiles back at her. Only a few more mintes of them not talking, Coraline breaks their lovely siolence, "So...this is...um.." Norman beats her to it, "Fun," He claims, and she nods, "Yeah...fun." As they dances, they sword, they felt like they were getting even more closer to each other, but didn't really care, as long as they wern't doing anything _too _school inapropeate, like kissing or so.

Once the slow dance was over, Norman made another complament to Coraline, "You also dance lovely..." Again, _didn't stop to think_! Now she's gonna know for sure!

Her face had light-up with a smile and thanks him. This whole night was probably not too bad after all.

* * *

As Norman and Coraline walk home, they smile as each other when they reached their houses, "I had a great time, Norman, and thank you for that wonderful slow dance. You know...you're such a great dancer," He blushes and then finally answers her, "Aw, thanks a lot, Coraline; I'm glade you've had such a wonderful time here! I'll see you tomorrow- Friday, remeber? So that means we can spend some time after school, okay?" She nods and starts heading towards her door.

Before opening it, she quickly runs back to Norman and thanks him, along with a embrassing hug. He smiles warmly with a blush and hugs her back.

This night was pretty nice, but little did they know...some bad stuff was un-winding...

* * *

**Mmm...wonder what the bad stuff could be? **

**Until next time...c ya! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Strange...**

Norman walks into his house, smiling happily, and felt like she has the same feelings for him as he has for her. Sandra looks over at him from the stove, baking a batch of cookies; she's been asking him how it went with Coraline tonight, and Norman claimed that it was a wonderful night, and how they've shared a slow dance and all. Sandra gives her son a hug before opening the oven, pulling out her third batch of cookies, "Would you like some, Norman?" He nods and places a few onto a plate before he goes into the living room to watch another zombie movie in the dark, but was stopped by his mother, who taps his shoulder, holding a small, rectangular box in her arms, "This is for you, was on the porch about an hour after you've left." Norman also takes the box and walks into the living room, and puts on _"Zombie Halloween"_, one of his newly founded favorite zombie movie. As he's watching the film, he takes a look at the box, and opens it, reveling a...a doll? A doll that looked like _him_...creepy. It also had the exacted same clothing and style: Same white and red T-shirt, same red jacket, same blue jeans, same red and white shoes, and skin tone, and same hair color and style. Little did Norman know, his grandmother's ghost was on the couch again, and when she noticed the doll, she shivered, "Wow...now _that's _just creepy," Norman nods his head in agreement, still eyes glued onto the doll, "You've said it, Grandma...you've said it..." And this was beginning to get a little _too _strange, even for Norman, so quickly throws the doll over his head, and lands on the couch, right next to Grandma Babcock, who shutters to herself as she peers at the doll for a bit, but quickly goes back to knitting.

Courtney walks into the room, and as she spots the doll, she too gets creeped out; the teen girl picks it up and walks over towards her brother, "Okay, Norman, this is just even _more _wierd than dead things, even for you." She points out, placing it next to Norman again, before exiting the room, only hearing her brother's comment, "It's not mine! I don't even know where it came from!"

Once Norman's movie was over, he went upstairs to get to bed, leaving the little doll on the living room floor. However, once he enters his bedroom, the little doll was lying down on his dresser, right next to his bed. Norman groans and didn't feel like moving the doll, so just lays down in bed, trying to sleep, hoping this "doll moving" is just one of Courtney's old pranks that she caused him when he was only eight. Eventually, Norman was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

It was finally midnight, and all of a sudden, Norman's eyes open wide as he hears a sound...a small squeak? He sits right up from his bed, peering around the room, trying to make up where the sound was coming from, until he spots a mouse, "That's wierd..." Norman claims as he gets out of bed, "Usually there's no mice in this house," With out hesitating, he starts his way, chasing after the small mouse downstairs.

As Norman arrives downstairs, he soon hears the mouse squeaking in the living room, and heads that direction. Once Norman approaches the living room, he sees the mouse, heading behind an arm-chair that was against the wall. Norman then goes over towards the chair, "C'mon, little fella, I need to get you-" He was able to push the chair away, but the mouse was nowhere to be seen, not even one squeak. "Outside..." The boy exclaims in confusion, just before he hears the mouse again- this time in a different direction...the basement door.

Norman rushes towards the basement door, which was underneath the stairs, and heads on down as he follows the mouse; Norman's rarely in the basement, so if felt a little strange and a little creepy. The mouse was heard again, heading behind a large, but very old couch; Norman was able to push it out-of-the-way, seeing the mouse, "Alright, enough games; I want to go to bed. If you're just stand still, so that I can bring you back to your home, outside-" But the mouse moved again, going through a crack in the wall.

This makes Norman confused, until he realized that the crack, was actually a small _door_!

"That's strange...I've never seen this here before. Yet again...it's been_ years _since I've been down here, so..." He opens the door, seeing a brightly light tunnel. "...Oh...My...God..." He whispers to himself, speechless.

Norman looked around the room, making sure that no one was behind him, and goes through the tunnel...

* * *

The end of the tunnel had another door, and Norman opens it up, going through it, but looks around in confusion, seeing that it's his own home, "The heck? I thought I've-" He was stopped, by a smell...a _delicious smell_! He follows it upstairs, and enters the living room, where every time was the same, but more...brighter. Norman soon walks into the kitchen, seeing his mother...at the stove?

"Mom? What are you-" The woman turns around, it wasn't his mother, well...it _was_, but it was her eyes...black buttons?

"Hello, my little, brave boy! You're just in time for supper, sweetie."

Norman was looking at the woman with the button eyes in shock, what'd happen to his mother?

"...Mom...w-what happend?" His "mother" smiles with a smirk, tapping on her left button eye, "What ever do you mean, dear," Norman gives her a concern look, "What do you mean? You have big, black buttons over your eyes, Mom! Did you do that to yourself? You're scaring me, Mom, and I rarely get scared; even Zombie, and horror films can't scare me!"

The button-eyed woman chuckles warmly, "Oh, I didn't do this, I was born this way; I'm your 'Other Mother', silly..." She says as she starts to get some food out of the oven.

While she's doing that, Norman gasps quietly to himself, "...'Other...Mother'..." He whispers to himself. This is who Coraline had told him about! He didn't know how she was able to move from the Pink Palace, to his own home...but it wasn't good...well...it _will _get bad...later...

"Could you get your Other Father, Sister, and Grandmother for me, Norman? I'm sure they're starving now," Norman got confused when she'd mentioned his grandmother, "Um...my Grandmother's dead...only I can see her ghost...how come you guys can?" The Other Sandra giggles with an apologizing look on her face,

"Oh, silly me! How can I forget to mention? In this world, _everyone _can see and talk to ghost; in your world, everyone must think you're a freak, so I made sure that every person here can see the ghost too...for you..." Norman shakes his head in confusion, so just went upstairs to get everyone else for "dinner", not wanting to stay around with the Other Mother.

Norman heads on into his sister's room, there, was a tall, beach blond, in her usually pink get-up, and had button eyes as well.

"Helllooo, little brother!" She exclaims in a cherry tone, "Want to hear my new cheer for you?" Norman's eyes looked surprised at her; even though he'd saved the town from zombies and all, he's _never _gotten a cheer just for _him_, "Sorry," He explains, "But I've _never _gotten a cheer for myself in my life!" After exclaiming it all, the Other Courtney giggles and takes out her pom-poms, heading over towards the center of the room.

She'd taken a deep breath...and then...it happens,

_"N-O-R-M-A-N, what a very special kid! Go Norman...Go Norman,"_

As Norman watching this, he feels a little speacial...in some way...

_"Talking to the dead is totally cool! But Alvin from school, just thinks you're a fool,"_

That's true, is what Norman was thinking during that part.

_"He can talk to Grandma, even the witch; but sometimes I've acted like a total bitch,"_

He stops listening for a moment to think about _that one_, just because it was a little true- she's been a little "bitchy" about him talking to the dead in the past, but now..she's not.

_"But he's still my little brother, and I love him a lot; and you should too, or else I'll kick you in your ba-ad spot,"_

Norman chuckles to himself.

_"N-O-R-M-A-N, what a very special kid! Go Norman...Go Norman!" _

The Other Courtney smiles, so does Norman, who thanks her, "Wow...that was...wow..." The Other Courtney grins and places her pom-poms away, "So...I'm guessing Mom said that dinner's ready," He nods, "Cool! I'm starving! Why don't I get Dad for you, while you go on ahead downstairs?"

Norman shrugs, then nods, finally heading back into the kitchen.

Once he arrives back into the kitchen, his ghost grandmother was already seated at the table- she too had black buttons for eyes. Not long after, Norman's other sister and father comes into the room, sitting down; Norman just takes a seat next to them nervously, still feeling uncomfortable around these people, mostly because they werent his real family, and that they've had buttons for eyes. Norman had also reminded himself to leave this place for good...right after a quick bite of the good-looking food his other mother had prepared...all looked delicious, that it must've been Thanksgiving and Christmas here.

The Other Mother, Sandra, had finally sat down at the table with the family, ringing a bell that caused things in the room to move: Plates filled with rolls, corn, beans, almost everything, come flying down. A train carrying gravy came through, even a sandaler above them all came down, which was filled with diffrent kinds of beveragise: Soda, milk, juice, water, even milkshakes.

Finally, with out even hesitating, Norman picks up a slice of pumpkin pie. Norman eyes shot open...it was the **_BEST_ **pie he's ever tasted in his whole life!

"Oh my God, this it _so _good!" He exclaims, which brought apon chuckles from the other members of his 'Other Family', "Is it," The Other Sandra asked, "Why thank you, dear! I do try!" She exclaims in a happy tone.

After Norman and the others had finished their food, the Other Mother takes away their plates, placing a cake in front of Norman; soon the cake had spelled out the words, _"Welcome Home!" _On them. This was another thing that Coraline had warned him about, "...Home...?" He'd asked, they all nod.

"We've been waitintg for you..Norman," Other Sandra claimed, which brought a look on Norman's face the defied confusion; but really, he was thinking he should just run for it.

"...Really..." Norman asked, but then does a fake yawn, "Well...I would love to stay, but I kinda need to get back to bed."

The Other Mother nods, and takes Norman's hand, leading him upstairs, with the others to follow him.

Norman opens his other bedroom door, which had all of his stuff in his room back at home- except they could _move _and _talk_!

_"Hey, Norman!" _His zombie lamp moaned.

Norman nervously smiles and waves, but didn't feel like talking to any more talking objects, just wanted to sleep, so does so. His other family gatherd around him, tucking him in, and kissed his forehead and cheeks, "Good-Night..." They all chant, before Norman fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

Zombie moans were heard from Norman's alarm clock the next morning, and shuts it off; and for some strange reason, Norman didn't feel that hungry this morning, until he'd realized...that maybe all of that _was _real. He looks around the room, getting a little confused, seeing he'd just woken up in his _real _home.

"What the-...But I thougt-...How could I just-..." He stutters, looking around the room some more, "..._Strange_..." was all Norman was able to say, knowing he'll have to tell Coraline about this today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dreams Are Dangerous**

As Norman walks into the kitchen for breakfast, he sees his regular mother with her regular eyes. Norman was still a little confused about last night, wondering if it was all real or not; but he only had one obssion to find out: Going down to the basement and find the door. Just as planned, Norman quickly heads downstairs, and into the basement- it was all just a _strange _dream that seemed so _real_; and Norman was gonna find out if it was really real, or just a dream.

Once Norman reaches the lower part of his basement, he goes over to where the little door was from last night. The old couch was in the way again, so Norman had to push it out of the way again. After that was done, Norman looks to see if the door was still there- and sure enough...it _was_!

This kind of scared him, and Norman _never _gets scared! Well, Agatha scared him a little during his first encounter with her- but that was only last year, and they're close friends now. Perry Babcock comes down into the basement and sees his son looking at the small door. Norman must've not had heard his father coming up from behind- because the next thing that happened, was Mister Babcock's large hand resting on his scrawny shoulders. "Son," Perry begins, "Why are you looking at that small door?" Norman looked up at him, looking a little concern about this door actually being _real_.

"...Um...well...ah..." Was all the boy was able to say.

As if on cue, the call for breakfast by Misses Babcock sung through the whole house, earning a sigh of realive from Norman. Perry watches in confusion as Norman quickly gets up and runs upstairs. Before heading upstairs on his own, Perry looks at the small door, blinking a couple of times.

_"Has that door always been here?" _Mister Babcock thinks, before going upstairs to get his breakfast.

While upstairs, Norman stared eating his food- just when Courtney came down, all dressed in her usually pink outfit. It was just all so strange to Norman, and too real; there was no way all of that stuff that had happened last night was true.

But it still confused him.

"Norman...you okay," Courtney wondered, finishing her orange juice.

"Yeah, why?" Norman asked suddenly, still uncomfortable about his thoughts. Courtney gives him a questionable look, so do the others, and just looks at him. "I don't know...you're just..." Courtney didn't even want to finish, so just gets her stuff together and leaves for school.

Misses Babcock strolls over towards her son, feeling his forehead, "Are you okay, hun?" She'd asked him.

That was the question Norman's been wondering: _Is _he okay? Norman wasn't sure; he didn't want his parents to worry about him, and he also felt like going to school, and maybe talk to Coraline about this.

"I-I'm fine, Mom, thanks..." Norman claimed, getting up and grabbing his backpack. "I just...feel like I should just go to school now." With that, he'd left.

Mister Babcock looks at his wife, "Why's he leaving now," He asked confused. "His school starts later than Courtney's." Sandra shrugs and picks up everyone's plates as Perry leaves the room.

* * *

Norman rushes to Coraline's front door, banging on it with fright and confusion about last night. Mel opens the door. "Norman? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Norman gives her a stern look.

"I'm here for Coraline. We go to school together, remember? Plus there's something _really _important that I need to tell her!" He exclaimed.

As if on cue, Coraline walks over to the open door and smiles at Norman. "Hey Norman! Ready for school? Because I'm not even done getting ready. Haha!"

Norman smiled very nervously, and laughed a very nervous-sounding laugh. Mel and Coraline looks at him a little funny; Mel then asked, "Um...would you like to come in and wait in the living room for Coraline, Norman?" He nodded and follows the two inside, closing the door behind them.

As Norman was sitting on the couch and waiting for Coraline to get done, the more he'd panicked! He _had_ to tell her about his dream! With out thinking, Norman quickly rushes upstairs, and open Coraline's bedroom door, relieving her brushing her hair. She playfully screamed, and said, "Ahhh! Don't you even knock before entering a ladies' room?" She laughed a little after that, and finished up.

"Hehe, yeah...sorry," Norman apologized through some soft chuckles. Coralie smiled, and turn back around to finish brushing her hair; Norman was just standing there, too worried about what she might think after he tells her about...well...the 'dream' he'd had last night.

It wasn't suppose to be that easy: This was a serious matter that Coraline had shared with him! Norman had the same thing going on when she went to visit the Other Mother the first time. But one thing was confusing to Norman. Why would he want a second family, if his life's a hell-a lot better that before? It was all too confusing.

After taking a few deep breaths, Norman finally got the courage to confess about his 'dream' last night. "C-Coraline...c-c-can I...um..._talk_ to you about...about something?" After asking that, Norman didn't know what he was going to say! Sure, Coraline went through all of this before, but she _did_ say these 'dreams' were dangerous. The boy was just too worried about what her reaction would be if he tells her; but sadly enough...there was only one way to find out.

Coraline turns around again, grabbing her backpack, and walking down the stairs with Norman. "Sure, Norm, why not? Go on ahead; I'm an open book." Norman gave her a smile frown.

"Please don't call me 'Norm'; sorry, it's just that I never really took an interest in that nickname. Secondly, ya remember what you've told me when you first moved here; ya know, the one about...another world?" After walking out the door, Norman was almost wishing that he'd _never _had said it! What will she think?

Walking down a few blocks after leaving the house, Coraline was thinking about his question. Surly, he wouldn't want to hear anymore of it. It was a nightmare, more than a dream.

"Yeah, I remember, Norman. Why do you ask?" She could see the nervous look in Norman's eyes. _This can't be good..._ Coraline thought.

Sighing heavily, Norman stopped walking, followed by Coraline. He'd turned to face her, "I had the dream last night, Coraline. I was with my 'Other Family'; I was with the Beldam."

The expression on Coraline's face slowly drops, and turned into an un-readable look. Norman's eyes were fixed onto hers, and started to feel a little bad about telling her about his dream. Coraline then turned her head around; Norman then saw some tears going down her cheeks.

Norman gasped, and took her face with his hands, pulling her look back towards him. Coraline was dead silent for a brief moment, before asking, "Norman...for real?" He shook his head, and she started to whimper a little, before letting loose a few more tears. Norman felt terrible.

"Coraline...why are you crying?"

"Because...you've had the dream, Norman! The Beldam's gonna take you; probably _kill_ you! Just like what she almost did to me!"

This was serious; Norman knew that. What was he gonna do? He'd already made her feel scared about this, and he didn't want that. Norman gently took her hands, and squeezed them gently, giving her a reassuring smile; he'd then said calmly, "Coraline...I promise you that I _won't_ go back there again. You won't find me dead or anything, you wanna know why?" Norman then thought in his head, _NO! DON'T TELL HER, YOU IDIOT! NOT JUST YET!_

Coraline sniffed a little, then formed a tiny smile. "Why is that, Norman?"_  
_

He'd sighed; it wasn't time to tell her, but he was pretty smart, so just lied...but _didn't_ lie, "Because you're a wonderful person, and a great friend; the last thing I want is for you to be upset. I care about you, Coraline, and I don't want to see my friend hurt in _that_ way." Norman smiled a little, blushing during the process.

Coraline smiled a and hugged him. "Thank you, Norman! I do hope you're telling the truth then...because I care about you, too."

Norman smiled, and hugged her back.

"No problem, Coraline. Now..." He let go of her, and took her hand. "Wanna continue our way to school?"

She nods, and the two heads off towards School; trouble was rising...and the two now felt it. Deep.

* * *

**Got any ideas for the next chapter? I would be a little happy to have a fan-addition chapter for once. lolz**

**Please continue reading, and review! XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Heartbreaking Discoveries **

Norman was going down the hallways in the school during lunch, he thought he needed it. He'd just got done getting embarrassed at the end of PE. And suffered from a heartbreak. In PE today, the couch made everyone play a round of dodged ball; Norman, Coraline, and Neil were on the same team, which was a good thing for the three of them, until they were in the finale three on their side. On the other side were four others- Alvin, Salma, and two of Alvin's meaty henchmen. Salma volunteered to get hot by a ball, which was gently thrown underhand like a three-year-old from Neil, sense both he and Norman knew that she was their friend. Alvin and his team didn't like that, so once Salma went back to the high top of the bleachers, where she would finally finish a book in peace, Alvin picked up a ball and threw it hard at Neil, making him go out.

This made Norman and Coraline mad, so Coraline acted quick and threw a ball, hitting one of Alvin's meaty henchmen, sending him out. Norman and Coraline's team were cheering with glee; it was done the same way when a famous baseball star hits the home run. It was two-on-two, and just as Coraline was picking up another ball to throw, Alvin's second meaty henchman threw the ball, directly towards the blue-haired girl. Norman quickly jumped and got in front of Coraline, accepting the ball to hit him dabbed in the face, sending him down onto the gym floor with a huge thud, which was presented by a loud smack-like sound fro the ball's hit upon Norman's face.

Norman was knocked out for only a moment or two; but once he'd opened his eyes, he sees Coraline looking straight into his eyes, asking if he was okay. But that wasn't the embarrassment, this was: "Hey Normy, ya need your _girlfriend_ to give you '_CPR'?!_" Sung out Alvin, making the same, stupid-sounding hyena laugh that made his monkey-like face even more ridiculous than usual.

Well, that was enough to make Norman and Coraline blush. Norman's blush was embarrassment, while Coraline's was both embarrassment _and_ anger. Coraline confronted Alvin and his gang about how she was Norman's girlfriend, nor would she ever be.

Norman had heard that and made his heart crush. She sounded serious, so she could've been joking. After PE, Norman didn't feel like joining the others, he just decided to go down the halls. He needed to be left alone for a while.

After going pass many of the classrooms, the principal's office, and the nurses' office, Norman went straight into the boys' restroom, and went into a stall. He felt heartbroken. Coraline's lecture to Alvin, claiming how she'll never like Norman in that way and how she'd rather go ten rounds in a hardcore boxing match than kiss a great friend made him feel turn apart.

**XXXXX**

School had finally ended after about two-and-a-half hours, and Norman stayed in the boys' room long enough to be the last one in the area of school grounds. Once making sure the coast was clear, Norman quickly sprinted out of the school building and towards the forest near Knob Hill- Aggie's resting place. Norman felt like he needed to talk to someone- a friend who understands him more than anyone else. Once going through the entire woods, Norman had finally caught sight of Agatha's tree.

Aggie's ghost was just floating around, making some sounds from her mouth. She suddenly spots the living boy and a large smile grows upon her ghostly face. Agatha floats a little more downward towards the exact height as Norman.

_"Norman Babcock! Oh, how it's sooo good to see you again! How have you been?"_ The ghost girl asked with glee.

Norman only looks up at the ghost; he looked a mixture of dead-tired and dead-sad. Agatha's cheerful smile brakes into a very concerning look. Slowly, she places a comforting hand on his shoulder and asked, _"Norman...is everything okay...?"_

"Aggie..." Sighs Norman dreadfully. "I need to tell you something...something that makes me wanna die,"

Agatha could catch the broken-down sounding during Norman's response; _"Tell me everything..."_ She says.

Norman sighed and began to tell Agatha everything. He told her about the dodge ball game, how he and Coraline were the finale two on their team, fighting against Alvin and his meaty henchmen. Agatha was listening very carefully and was thinking a lot about what she was hearing; she was shocked, however, when Norman had told her about getting embarrassed by Alvin, and Coraline telling him the type of stuff that made Norman feel awful.

_"Oh Norman..." _Agatha says as she pulls him into a hug. _"I'm so sorry."_

"It's okay," Claimed Norman.

Coraline seemed to serious to Norman when she was saying all that stuff to Alvin- about how she'll never love Norman in that way- it made him feel sick to his stomach, and tears of rejection were slowly forming in his eyes. But Norman didn't want to cry in front of his second best friend, so he'd got up and collected his backpack that was one the ground.

Norman sighs, "I need to go, Agatha. I'm going home. See you later," With that, Norman left.

While walking down the path, he could hear Agatha's saddened goodbye, _"Bye, Norman...get well soon."_

The funny thing was...Norman wasn't sure if he _was_ going to get better.

* * *

Coraline, Neil, and Salma were hanging out at the Blithe Hollow Mall; and just like the rest of the town, the mall was all witch-themed from top-to-bottom. There were a few store names, like, _Witch Topic_, and, _Build-A-Witch_, and most of all, _JC Witches_. _EVERYTHING_ was witch-themed in this town. Even the cafeteria was witch-themed.

The trio was eating some pizza at the mall's cafeteria, talking about their plans for the weekend. Once Salma was done blabbering about going to win another spelling bee in a nearby town, and Neil talking about having Norman over for the slumber party that they were talking about, Coraline didn't really have any plans to do or share about. But one thing was on her mind. Norman Babcock. Coraline hasn't seen the ghost-whisperer all day after PE, and she was starting to worry about Norman. Why hasn't she seen Norman all day for the rest of school? It was all weird why; Norman didn't even go to lunch today! That's how weird it had gotten; along ditching the last two classes of the day.

"Hey guys...any idea why Norman wasn't around after PE today?" Coraline asked very worriedly.

Neil shrugged.

"Nope, I don't really think I do know."

Salma rolled her eyes and looking at the blue-haired girl seriously. "Coraline...why _do_ you think he wasn't around?"

"Huh?" Coraline asked; she looked all confused.

Salma sighed and started lecturing the girl; she was going to give her the reasons. "I'm not stupid, Coraline...I'm not modest...I'm the top student in Blithe Hollow Middle School and pretty much the _smartest_ person in this town. I was in the gym too, you know. As you awoke Norman from getting the ball in the face, Alvin was embarrassing him, talking about you giving him 'CPR'- meaning he meant _kissing_,"

Coraline blushed a blood-red-like color, Salma continued on.

"...And once Alvin had embarrassed Norman about you _kissing_ him and calling you his _girlfriend_, _you_ went up to Alvin angrily and started ragging about how you would never like Norman like that. Furthermore, you broke Norman's heart pretty badly when you said all of those things: You would rather go ten rounds in a hardcore boxing match than kiss him, saying how you'll never like hi like that, and for saying that Norman wasn't your type..."

"What are you saying?" Coraline interrupted.

Salma sighed and shook her head.

"Coraline...what I'm trying to tell you, is that...you broke his heart." Remarked Salma.

Coraline was looking rather shocked and dumbstruck. What did she mean by, _you broke his heart_? Was it possible that Norman liked her? It seemed to be the only option and reasonable answer to what the brain was talking about.

"Y-You mean...Norman..._likes_ me? He_ really_ likes me?" Stuttered Coraline.

Salma nodded her head, Neil didn't really have an expression, but he was thinking about all of this and why it was so hard for her to figure this out, and Coraline was looking a mixture of worried and joy. But her blush and tiny grin goes away as she suddenly remembers that Norman was in pain of a heartbreak. So without hesitating, Coraline gathered up her backpack and yelled, "I've gotta see Norman!", and rushed out of the mall.

* * *

Norman Babcock was in his room, looking through many Zombie comics and was listening to some music. He was a mess right now, and was trying desperately to not get effected by this heartbreak even more. His parents were out of town for the weekend, so it was just him and Courtney. Courtney was now like Norman's personal guide's consular- a little mixture of Dr. Phil and Oprah, if you will. But Norman didn't need any of that at the moment; all he wanted was to be left alone and stay alone. Forever.

Grandma Babcock's ghost glides through the roof and sees her grandson looking like a character from an action film that just got beat up hard. Except there was no bruises or gushes of blood all over him...there was just the lifeless expression on his face that meant sadness and misery.

"Aww...Norman...why are you upset?" Asked the ghost granny.

"I don't wish to talk about it..." Said Norman weakly as more tears of rejection formed and broke out. Norman yelled as he cried loudly and clutched himself. "It hurts, Grandma...WHY DO THEY HURT?!"

Grandma Babcock had an idea of what he was talking about. "Suffering from a broken heart, aren't ya, Norman?"

Norman nodded, still not looking at his grandmother. While looking outside, Norman saw that the sun was going to be setting soon, and saw other kids playing around, teenagers being stupid, yet having a blast, ghost floating around, and, what made Norman's broken heart even worse...he saw couples kissing and snugging. Norman had also gotten the ability to read lips, which made things for him much worse when he read _"I love you."_ coming out of people's lips.

"Norman..." Grandma Babcock says gently as she floats closer to him. "Please tell Grandma everything, honey."

With a brief sigh and feeling more pain from his broken heart, Norman began telling his grandmother everything that he'd told Agatha. Grandma Babcock was looking rather sad and felt terrible. She gave her grandson a gentle 'ghost hug' and reassured him that everything was going to be fine.

Norman's reply to that was, "No they won't! I liked Coraline, a lot, maybe even loved her! And she said all of those things...in front of me!" Cried Norman. More tears and pain in his chest was forming, and Norman threw himself onto his bed, and cried into his pillow.

It pained Grandma Babcock to see her grandson like this. She figured that he'll want to be alone for a while, so floats upward and said while doing so, "I love you, Norman, and don't worry, things will get better. Who knows, maybe Coraline will turn up." And with that, Norman was all alone in his room again.

Norman began to think about everything- Coraline, Neil, Agatha, the curse from last year, and pretty much his entire twelve years of life. The world was never really good to poor 'ole Norman, never was, and probably never will. He needed to be a place where he could feel welcomed...where he could feel...loved and cared for. It was impossible though- there wasn't a place like that. Suddenly, Norman remembered the Other World...just behind that door in the basement. But what about what Coraline said about the Other Mother and the entire world?

"Oh, what does she know?" Norman asked himself angrily in a hushed voice. "The only thing she knows is how to break a guy's heart."

Norman quickly rushed downstairs, down the basement, and opened the little door. The colorful tunnel and opening on the other end was still there, which meant Norman wasn't dreaming after all. Norman looked around his real surroundings one last time before starting to go through the tunnel.

* * *

"Oh Norman!" Sung the Other Mother with glee as she sees Norman entering the den. It was just him and her. Norman looked around and noticed that not everything was how it use to be; now everything was all bug-themed and too colorful. This made Norman feel...well, weirder. It wasn't the same as last time- everything looked so different, and Norman had a pretty bad feeling about all of this.

"Um...n-nice place you got here...Mom?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but Norman was a little freaked by all the bug-theme, along with the bug furniture that _moved_.

The Other Mother grins at him.

"You like it?" She asked gleefully while smiling wide.

A box of chocolate came up to her from a walking beetle chair. Once the Other Mother opened the box of chocolates, it reveled not chocolate...well, it was chocolate, but not normal chocolate. The chocolate was _squirming bugs!_

Norman looked pretty disgusted by the sight.

"Y-Yeah...I guess so...love bugs, huh?" He shivered.

"Well, I guess you may say that, Normy. Have a seat, will you, darling?" The Other Mother grinned.

Another walking beetle chair comes up from behind Norman and hoist him upon the seat. Norman was caught by surprise by that and was carried over towards the other side of the room and was seated in front of the Other Mother while she's eating the bugs.

The Other Mother saw the grossed-out look on Norman's face and said, "They're coco beetles; wanna try one, Norman?" She asked while handing the box to him. Norman quickly shook his head.

"N-No thank you...but I do need to talk to you about something. You see, there's this girl at my world, who I've liked, maybe even loved, and she just broke my heart today. I feel like I'm dead- my heart isn't beating, I feel empty inside, and I feel so...heartless and-" Norman didn't finish; the Other Mother gave him a hurtful expression through her black, buttoned eyes.

"Oh Norman, that's awful! Who's this girl, anyways?"

Norman sighed, almost feeling like he wanted to commit suicide for even saying the name. "Coraline...Coraline Jones..." Muttered Norman.

The Other Mother was taken by surprise by this, and grins evilly. If Norman was taking a liking into Coraline, and if Coraline had taken a liking into this boy, maybe...she could use this to her advantage of getting revenge on the girl who imprisoned her in the Other World for one whole year.

"...Coraline broke my heart, Other Mother!" Norman exclaimed. "I can't take this pain any longer! I loved her, and she broke me! I need your help..."

"Want me to make it go away, Norman?" The Other Mother asked.

Norman gave her a long look before slowly nodded. His entire face was red and soaked with tears of rejection and hate. He didn't want to go back home, he wanted to stay here.

The Other Mother grins evilly and her true form rips out of the motherly form. Norman watched with horror and quickly got out of the chair and watched as everything became dark and green-light. By now, the Other Mother was in her Beldam form- needle-like long fingers, cracked skull-like face, spider-like legs, ripped-up black dress, and horrible black hair that looked like it belonged to a witch.

Norman changed his mind- he didn't want to stay any longer, he didn't want anything to do with this Beldam! He quickly started to sprint towards the basement to get to the door, but the Beldam caught him and laughed wickedly.

The Beldam quickly dragged Norman towards upstairs and threw him into his room.

"I'll come and get you when the time is perfect," Sneered the Beldam before disappearing.

Norman curled himself on his bed and felt scared for the very first time he could remember. What was going to happen to him?

* * *

**Oh-uh...**

**POOR NORMAN! Ikr? :(**

**Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Where's Norman?!**

Coraline walks through downtown Blithe Hollow, heading to Norman's house; she just had to apologize and get things straight. But it wasn't just to apologize, it was also for admitting she'd liked him too. She was worried about Norman; Coraline didn't mean to say those things. Those words were to just cover up her crush on him. But then it came to Coraline: It's just a silly crush, right? So why would she want to cover it up? It was sort of obvious towards the public that they've liked each other in that way, it's just that Norman and Coraline never really grew out of their comfort zone to confess it.

"Hey, Caroline!" Exclaims a voice.

Coraline stops walking and turns around, seeing one of the girls who was in PE today.

"What do you want, Angela? And it's _Cor_aline. "

Angela takes a few steps towards the blue-haired girl. To her, Coraline looked both beautiful and strange. Pushing some blond bans away from her face, Angela looks serious into Coraline's brown eyes with her green.

"I know you're looking for Norman. I heard you shout that you needed to see him in the mall. Well, the last I saw him, he went straight into the woods, near Knob Hill." Angela says.

This made Coraline a little nervous. She's been at Knob Hill before, and that's where Agatha Prendergasts' ghost hands around. She's allowed Coraline to see her, and judging on how close both she and Norman are, the boy might've already told her what happened. Coraline had heard before that Agatha was pretty dangerous when she got angry. Norman had a scar on the top-right area of his chest to prove it.

**XXXXX**

Coraline made it to Agatha's tree, and sees the little ghost girl with a sad expression on her face. Well, it was sad...but her face had other expressions to it; Aggie was also mad, sorrowed, and confused all at once. But what made Coraline even more scared was the fact that Aggie looked nothing like before. No, Aggie wasn't herself...she was her angry self- the other side of her that Norman had told Coraline about. The moss green and yellow electricity sparked around the ghost girl as her hair snaked around like dancing fire as the electricity sparked her surroundings. Agatha even had some small, whitish orbs going down her face. Ghost tears. It didn't take a genius to find out that Aggie was crying while she was in her angry state.

Carefully, Coraline took small steps towards the tree.

"Um...h-hello, Aggie?" Wondered Coraline uneasily.

And just with that, everything seemed to go like a flash; Coraline felt like her life had just flashed before her eyes. Aggie turned around and unleashed a swarm of her ghost electricity- the same kind that she used on Norman the for time they've met. Coraline screamed and ran to hide behind a tree. Aggie screamed with anger, and with all her power, conjured a **HUGE** electricity orb, then threw it at the tree that Coraline was hiding behind. Coraline noticed this and ran away once more. Once the orb crashes into the tree, it caused a 'mini earthquake' that shook the ground, causing Coraline to fly through the air, and lands in front of Aggie's tree.

**_"I HOPE YOU'RE_ _HAPPY!" _**Bellowed Aggie with so much hate. _**"NORMAN IS HEARTBROKEN, BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU KNOW, IN MY TIME, IT WAS USUALLY THE BOYS WHO BROKE GIRLS' HEARTS, BUT IN THIS GENERTION, IT WOULD SEEM THAT THE GIRLS BREAK THE MEN!"**_

* * *

**(A/N): What Aggie just said is sad...but very true in a way. I know from experience... :'(**

* * *

Coraline slowly got up, looking rather scare of the angered specter above her. Aggie was very angered at her right now; Coraline only hopped that the ghost girl would calm down after she gives her the details as to why she's here.

"I know, I know, and I'm terribly sorry. Both to you and Norman; but mostly Norman, sense this is about him," Coraline began to walk a little closer to the ghost of heated electricity. "But I came here to apologize."

At hearing this, Aggie raised an eyebrow, saying in a low rumbled hiss, _"He's not here...He WAS here, but he left for home a while ago."_

Coraline gasps silently; hope to confess and apologize to Norman lit up inside of her. Without saying anything else to Aggie, Coraline turned around and made a quick dash towards Norman's house. Aggie just floated there for a few moments. She had to calm down.

* * *

Finally at Norman's house, Coraline knocked on the door in a rapid past, almost breaking her hand during the process. She was just hopping that he'll be there, where she'll apologize for what happened. Coraline really liked Norman, and knowing that she destroyed him by giving him a broken heart was the last thing that she could ever want. As the door opens, Coraline's face lit up with disappointment to see that Courtney had answered the door, and not Norman.

"Coraline?" Courtney asked, putting her cell phone away in her pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with Norman; it's very urgent!" Coraline exclaimed.

Courtney gave her a puzzled look.

"What kind of urgent?" She wondered.

Coraline sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. Coraline had heard about how Courtney use to treat Norman, and ever sense he saved the whole town, she began to treat Norman very kindly, and was protective of him now. If anything were to happen to her little brother, Courtney would be there to make things right. Seeing Courtney's reaction to what Coraline had done wasn't going to be pretty, but it was the only way to find out where Norman was.

Coraline took a long, deep sigh, and began to explain. "Alvin and his friends embarrassed Norman and I today in PE. They were saying how we were dating, and how I would kiss him. I got mad, and started to tell them how I would never love Norman; his heart is broken pretty badly. I need to talk to him badly, Courtney."

Courtney gave Coraline a very non-impressed look; her lips curled into a pout-like form.

"Why would Norman want to talk to you now, huh? In fact, why do _you_ want to talk to him?"

Coraline sighed heavily. She took a deep breath before saying in a hushed voice, "Because I don't hate Norman. The truth is...I like him...maybe even love him,"

"Excuse me?" Courtney said quickly; her ears perked up, and a grin forms on her face. Courtney's pink lips' smile was almost as big as the Joker's when hearing those words quietly. "Say that again..."

"I said..." Coraline said louder, "I _like_ him! I mean, like-_LIKE_ him!"

"OMFG!" Courtney exclaimed excitedly. "So it's true! You_ do_ love my little brother!" She squealed like a fan-girl after saying that.

Coraline rolled her eyes and made Courtney hush up.

"Listen to me!" Demanded Coraline. "I need to speak with Norman! I know he's here! Where is he?"

Courtney made Coraline wait by the door while she goes inside to get Norman. While Coraline waits at the doorstep, Agatha floats over towards the porch. When the puritan ghost girl appears in sight, Coraline cringes a little bit, feeling nervous around the ghost. Agatha sighed, "Do not be afraid of me, Coraline. I came here to see how this turns out."

But before Coraline could respond to the ghost, Courtney swings the door open, looking scared for her life! Coraline and Agatha sees the worried look on the teenager's face; Coraline had this strange feeling...

"Courtney..." Coraline began to ask. "Is everything okay...?"

"C-C-Coraline..." Courtney says out of breath. "Norman...h-he's...he's not here! He's gone!" She exclaimed.

Both Coraline and Agatha's eyes widen in shock. What did she just say?!

"GONE?!" Exclaimed Coraline. "What do you mean gone?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Things are getting intense, right? ;)**

**Sorry if this update seemed long, but I was having a little bit of writer's block for this chapter. **

**I'm in Florida right now, having a vacation in Disney World. In three days (counting today), I'll be heading back home in the Mid-West. Once I'm back home, I'll get started on chapter 8 AND my other updates. Plus, some new fanfics (one's a request). lol**

**So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Look out for the next chapter, because there's more to come! :)**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
